


Collapse of the Heavens

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Gender Issues, Ichigo sometimes forget's that she's a girl, Identity Issues, Protective Kisuke, Protective Rukia, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Slightly dark Toshinori, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: it was a total accident, sort of. Ichigo had merely done what she had to- to win the war. And the next thing she knew she was in a strange world where superhuman's with abilities called quirks lived.Toshinroi wasn't looking for a relationship.In fact he tended to avoid romance like a vampire avoids the sun. Until Sir Nighteye told him that this stranger would love him- and not in a weird way. Now he's more or less stuck with her and he has no idea what to do with her. Literally.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Toshinori Yagi/All Might - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a few notes.  
> 1) This is another toshinori/fem ichigo story. (sorry) not sorry. 
> 
> 2)Toshinori is in his early thirties. And was injured, however he had organ transplant surgeries. So he's still in pretty good health.
> 
> 3) Ichigo is eighteen. 
> 
> 4) I'm not sure if the others will show up in this fic. I'm toying with the idea of it just being Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi and Kisuke.
> 
> The story starts around the time of the Winter War/USJ incident.

She didn't know what happened.

One moment she was in the Soul Society fighting against the rogue Quincy and the next...there was a massive surge of power and she was falling. Her mind blanked, she heard the vague voices of her friends and comrades calling out to her- their hands attempting to reach out and grab her...

And the next she was weightless, the wind was rushing past her, and she couldn't see anything but vague blurry colors and shapes from things that were far, far away.

She lost the ability to speak. To scream. She couldn't even _breathe_.

She was in agony before. But now- now she was just numb and cold and... _dear god was she dying?_ I mean, she had been pretty injured before the- _whatever_ \- it was had happened.

A broken collarbone, leg and wrist. A deep slash wound, and several equally deep cuts that nearly reached bone. There was blood from her head being slammed against a rock repeatedly, pouring down her face. Either a possibly punctured lung, or a really, really badly broken rib or two.

She had been coughing up blood for several minutes before the fall. The severe bruising to her chest, abdomen, hands, and face... The list could have gone on and on if she had been more aware of the internal bleeding and such.

But for the moment she had much greater concerns.

Like if a person fell at terminal velocity from several thousand feet above the ground; would they make a splatting sound once they finally hit the dirt?

She blacked out after several moments of falling. She wasn't exactly sure if it was from her lungs being air starved or if it was from her injuries. She supposed that it didn't matter one way or another.

So she would finally and mercifully be unconscious when she hit the ground...

* * *

Righteous fury burned within him.

It wasn't something that he felt often, not even in his profession.

But the overwhelmingly suffocating _rage_ that pulsed through him now in regards to the attack on his co-workers and the innocent _children_ that he'd sworn to help and protect with his very life- was nearly choking him. He couldn't breathe without his throat and lungs feeling as if they were burning from it.

It was like a living entity, it was so strong that all he had had to do once he finally reached the training area was glare menacingly at some of them and they had scurried away.

Likely to attempt to hide themselves from his wrath.

It wouldn't work any, he had a photographic memory and already _knew_ each their faces. From this day forward, no amount of hiding they did would save them from him. He would be hunting them down once he finished things up here anyways.

And unlike those 'brave' few that remained, the others wouldn't be leaving his presence next time without first being placed inside of a body bag.

In bloody little pieces.

Nothing sent a message to someone like having the bloody little pieces of another person's body sent to them. It might be a tad bit old school, yakuza-ish. But he didn't really care at the moment.

He was pissed. Justifiably so.

So what the fuck did he _care_ if the darkest part of his heart and mind both reared their ugly heads?

The large bird-esque creature that the villain's leader had sicced on him a short time ago was preparing to throw another punch and he reared back his own fist- to try and knock the damned thing out when all of a sudden there was a deafening crack heard from overhead. From the ceiling?

Both he and the Nomu took their eyes off of each other to see what the hell was going on just in time to see a dispersal of lightening and something else- some form of energy? The next thing he knew, there was a shock wave that sent everyone, himself included _flying_.

The only thing that kept him from winding up on his ass was the fact that there were large, thick trunked trees behind him. Though he hit them hard enough to knock the breath from him for a moment. And all too soon, the shock wave lessened, allowing him to try again to see what had just happened.

It was probably a good thing that he tried to look again otherwise he would have missed the body that was falling at alarming speed towards the ground.

With the Nomu and the other villain's a good distance away, he had time to make a split second decision to catch- whoever- the person was before they fell to their death. After all, what if said person was one of the kids? He couldn't let them just die, now could he?

Whoever's parents would be beyond pissed at him if he did. Not to mention what his boss would do to him.

Jumping up, he deftly caught the small body and nearly growled aloud in anger as he carefully cradled the small, and undeniably _feminine_ , body close to his chest.

 _The poor thing_ , he thought as he looked down at her. A sudden sliver of sympathy slithering through his mind as he took in her features. The girl was undoubtedly a child though she was on the cusps of womanhood. Her long blue-black hair hair was a tangled, and matted mass around her heart shaped face. And despite the of dark angry bruises and blood covering her, he could easily make out her delicate features.

Jesus Christ, there was so much blood covering her that it was a wonder that she was still even _alive_. Honestly she looked as if she'd been through the wringer and then some.

 _Just what the hell had she been doing? Taking on an_ _army of villains by herself?_ He wondered as he landed deftly on the balls of his feet right as he heard the girl making a gurgling sound. And quickly and gently set her on the ground at his feet, on her side.

Wincing a little bit in sympathy when blood oozed out of her mouth. After all, if anyone knew how unpleasant it was to choke on blood- it was him.

Once he was sure that she wouldn't choke on anymore blood, he stood back up to his full height and looked around.

The villains were finally getting back on their feet again. Some more of them were also retreating. He bared his teeth at them in a silent snarl as he watched them disappear through the dark warps created by one of their friends before scanning what was left of them.

There were three- well _two_ \- if one wanted to be technical about things, left.

The Nomu was dead. Or at least it _looked_ like it was dead to him. Part of it looked as if it had been torn asunder and fried. And after the way that the two of them had previously been exchanging blows, it didn't look like it was going to be getting up again. At least not anytime soon.

Which left the warp guy and the creepy guy with the hands all over him. Warp guy said something to the other one, sounding slightly nervous.

And hands guy- he looked as if he were having some sort of nervous breakdown of some kind.

"It's over. You should leave while you can." He said warningly. Hand guy screamed in anger and begun throwing a tantrum like a toddler before he was unceremoniously yanked into one of the warps made by warp guy and disappeared. Their retreat left him feeling both satisfied at a job well done and not.

No matter. He still had to get Aizawa, Thirteen, and the girl lying at his feet- plus the injured students some medical care. Once that was done...he'd hunt those lousy rat bastards down and deal with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough, the children were fine. A little bit rattled by the sudden appearance of the villains. But otherwise unharmed. Which helped him to breathe a little bit easier and finally calm down before he wound up throwing one hell of a hissy fit.

And since they were all fine, then the only ones hurt during this entire fiasco had been Aizawa, Thirteen and the girl whom young Midoriya and several others had already stated- wasn't a villain since all of them had been _male._ Which was good to know. However it raised other questions.

Especially when he found out that she wasn't part of Aizawa's class either.

So perhaps it wasn't totally shocking that Nezu, in his anxiousness for some answers of his own, decided to call in his former sidekick. Sir Nighteye, in an effort to find out something about the girl since she was currently in critical condition and couldn't answer anyone's questions.

Now, despite the bad way that he and Sir Nighteye had parted ways, Toshinori still thought of the man as his friend. And Sir Nighteye apparently still thought of him the same way too. If the way that his face lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing the tall blond, was any indication at all.

Toshinori supposed that that was good to know since he still owed the man an apology. But that was neither here nor there.

Presently the two men were standing in the hallway outside of the girl's hospital room since she'd been in such bad shape that even Recovery Girl hadn't been able to do _anything_ for her beyond helping with her punctured lung and setting and wrapping a few of her broken bones.

"All Might, how are you my friend?" Sir Nighteye asked as he walked up to him and gave him an awkward hug. Toshinori patted the smaller man on the back and then let him move back to look at him.

It had been nearly six years since the two of them had parted ways not long after he'd faced down- All for One. The villain responsible for killing his late master- and beloved mother figure, Nana Shimura.

He'd gotten injured during the fight and nearly died after he lost his stomach and one of his lungs. However thanks to an couple of organ transplant surgeries, he was able to regain his full health easily enough. It simply took a little bit of time, that was all.

"I'm doing fine. What about you Nighteye?" Toshinori asked as he felt the smaller man squeeze his arm a little bit. As if he were testing to make sure that he _really_ was okay. It was as amusing to him as it was embarrassing. Still, he let his friend do it, if only to reassure him that his last vision of his fate had been wrong.

Or at least the time line he'd given him had been anyways.

"I'm doing well. I started my own hero agency."

"I know. I send you and you're co-workers secret Santa gifts every year." Toshinori said as the man finally seemed to decide that squeezing his arm wasn't the way to check on him and he reached out and gently set his hand against his bad side.

Careful not to place too much pressure on the spot he asked. "How's your side?"

"It aches from time to time, but otherwise seems fine."

"Good. Good. I'm glad to hear that." Nighteye said with a small smile. His gold eyes glittering in the faint light before he asked, "Is this the girl's room?"

"Yes." Toshinori replied, his voice taking on a soft quality that Nighteye had very rarely heard it possess. It made the dark green and blond haired man study his old friend with an oddly calculating look on his face for a moment before then stepping into the hospital room.

The girl that Nezu had wanted him to use his foresight on was in no condition to open her eyes. So...the only way that he'd be able to look into her to see whether or not she was a villain would be to use someone else that had been in close proximity to her.

Turning back to the blond, he narrowed his eyes a little bit at him and then waved him over. Toshinori didn't bother to hesitate or drag his feet any. He entered the girl's room and paused in front of his friend as the man asked, "How long have you been here?"

Toshinori cocked his head to the side for a moment before understanding the reason behind the question and quickly telling them man that he'd been there since she and the others had been brought in.

Call him crazy but he figured that now would be an optimal time for the villains from before to place a hit on Aizawa and Thirteen since both men were down with serious injuries and practically defenseless.

And of course he'd split his time between the two men and the girl.

They were literally in rooms side by side, thanks to a special request that he'd made of the hospital personel. So...he could easily visit one or even two of them without being too far away from any of them if he was really needed. And Nezu didn't seem to mind the fact that he was literally _haunting_ the hospital halls for the moment. Especially since it gave him time to have Naomasa round up as many of the villains involved in the attack as humanly possible.

To cut down on the loss of life.

Because he knew with absolute certainty that once Toshinori was certain that nothing was going to happen- he _would_ be hitting the streets and hunting them down.

The time that he spent sitting in the hospital only delayed the inevitable and fed his temper further. Nothing more. And nothing less.

"Have you touched her?" Nighteye asked curiously.

"Yes, a few times." He replied, not even bothering to lie. He'd touched her to catch her, to turn her onto her side and even fussed with her blanket and held her hand and stuff when she'd had a nightmare of some kind several hours earlier.

"Good. I'm going to use my foresight on you then."

Toshinori simply stood there wondering if his friend would even be able to see anything in regards to the girl. He didn't have to wonder for long. Nighteye's expression shifted from professional to interested and then to near glee as his breath left him in a soft hiss.

Nighteye's expression shifted to one of awe. Toshinori had no idea if he what he was seeing since his friend had opted to stay quiet this time.

"What do you see?" He asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him after several moments of silence.

"She isn't a villain. I'm absolutely positive of that much," Nighteye said after a moment or so before tacking on. "She's far too kind to be a villain."

"What else?"

"She's strong. Powerful-" He said after a moment before then hissing out anxiously. "My god, All Might...her power rivals your own. It even _rivals_ that of the heavens!"

Toshinori's eye brows nearly disappeared into his hairline upon hearing this. Especially if he carefully considered the implications of his friend's words.

"The villain's will try to get their hands on her if she's left alone and unguarded. All for One-" At the mention of his enemies name, Toshinori let out a soft growl. " He will try to break her, twist her, _use_ her against you- But she's so strong. She would rather die bloody than hurt someone that she loves."

Upon hearing the 'L' word, Toshinori sputtered a little bit in shock.

Mainly because he'd never had someone love- _love_ him before. Sure Nana had- she'd been the mother that he'd never had while growing up. And of course his fans did, but Nighteye spoke as if the girl would come to care for him _beyond_ that of a fan, simple hero worship, or mere admiration.

He spoke as if she would love him like...like a lover. Or maybe more.

To be perfectly honest, Toshinori wasn't sure how to respond to this. He wasn't used to being the object of someone's genuine affections. Sick obsession yes, but _not_ affection.

Finally Nighteye deactivated his quirk and blinked his gold colored eyes and took a deep breath as he looked up at Toshinori, who's face was flaming with embarrassment. The smaller man chuckled at him and simply patted his arm and said, "Don't worry any, All Might. She'll be a good match for you."

Toshinori sputtered a little bit more and whined, "Nighteye! You're not helping!"

"I'm not trying too." Nighteye huffed in amusement as his friend whined again, doing an excellent impression of a puppy. The last part of his vision was still burned into his retina's. He'd never seen a vision of his friend so... _happy_ before.

Much less one that didn't end in blood and hopelessness.

He already couldn't wait until the girl woke up. Something told him that he'd want ringside seats for the entertaining spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohinroi wasn't sulking. Truly he wasn't.

Despite having knowing that Nighteye's quirk was literally never wrong (yet), and having his friend tell him that he and the girl would be a good match- he totally wasn't _sulking_. Sulking was for children after all. And the fact that he was currently hanging out in Aizawa's room with the snappish and brooding man proved absolutely _nothing_ to the contrary.

"I'm going to get out of this bed and kick you out of my room if you don't fucking _stop_ that now." Aizawa growled at him in annoyance, causing him to blink at him owlishly. His expression almost zombie-ish as he bit down on the plastic spoon that he was using to eat his pilfered pudding cup.

"I'z no don anytin." He said around the spoon, wincing a little bit as he accidentally wedged it between the top of his teeth some.

"You're sulking," Aizawa said in a accusing tone as he carefully removed the spoon form his mouth before he could do any serious damage to his teeth. It would be difficult for _anyone_ to take him seriously if he accidentally lost a tooth because of a spoon and wound up with a big gap between his teeth. "So Nighteye told you something life altering. That some girl was going to love you... So what? You're acting like the end is nigh. Get over it already and stop sulking in my room!" The man whisper shouted at him.

Toshinori gave him a bored look, not the least bit impressed by his words. They wouldn't change his mind any. He didn't want the girl to fall in love with him. It was just...just _wrong_.

For starters, there was the age difference. While he didn't exactly know her actual age, he was working with the assumption that she was around fifteen. He was thirty.

He'd be a flipping cradle robber! How would he be able to live with himself if-

 _"I said stop it!"_ Aizawa shouted- literally shouted at him this time as he somehow managed to chuck his bedpan at his head. Which was not only startling, but incredibly impressive considering the man's two broken arms.

Not that it really mattered any though. Toshi still managed to dodge it and blanched a little bit as something yellow splattered all over the wall and floor behind him.

"D-Did you just try to hit me with your piss filled pan?" He asked in an incredulous tone as he turned narrowed blue eyes to the other man.

"Would you rather it been number two?"

"How about neither."

"Then stop your fucking sulking, you loser." Aizawa snarled at him. The or else, hung unsaid between the two men. Though it was fairly easy to tell what the injured man was thinking.

The next time he came to his hospital room and pulled this nonsense, he'd take a shit filled bedpan and smear it all over the idiots big, frigging face.

Toshinori narrowed his blue eyes at the man even further and growled, "I'll kill you first." Aizawa to give him a blood chillingly feral grin from behind the bandages covering his face as he said almost gleefully.

_"Challenge accepted."_

Causing the blond to almost visibly gulp before he could stop himself, because even he would be stupid to take the man on- on a good day. Especially considering his devious streak. And decided that maybe he'd hung out enough with Aizawa for today and quickly excused himself to...go and do something less annoying?

Like visit someone else a little _less_ violent.

However he'd already been temporarily banned from Thirteen's room, and now Aizawa's. Not to mention the burn ward and the children's ward and the giftshop. So what did that leave him?

Aside from sitting his ass down in the girl's room and trying to pretend that he didn't feel _something_ \- some small tug or ache in the vicinity of his heart whenever he looked at her bruised and battered face. He'd noticed that pretending that the dark and painful discolorations didn't anger him, was getting more and more difficult for him by the hour.

Though he couldn't quite figure out why.

Stepping back out into the hallway, he gently closed the door behind him. Effectively sealing the surly man in the room by himself and pretended not to hear his angry grumblings as he slumped over in his bed and tried to get comfortable.

Sighing, Toshinori glanced towards the girl's room. Idly wondering if today would be the day that she finally awakened, or if she would continue to sleep for a while longer. Knowing how bad her injuries were, he could logically assume that she would sleep for a little bit longer.

After all, broken bones, ruptured organs and the like couldn't heal themselves overnight. It was simply impossible. It would be a miracle if she managed to completely heal with in a month or so.

Stepping into the girl's room since he couldn't really go anywhere else at the moment, he expected to find her still sleeping. However he froze up in the doorway upon catching vivid green eyes staring at him blankly.

"O-Oh." He breathed as he noted the way that those green eyes suddenly flared to _life_ as soon as they touched on him. All remaining vestiges of grogginess and disorientation vanished and oh- but he could _feel_ her fury and indignation as she tried to jerk her small wrists free of the cuffs that held them down.

Partially as a safety precaution and partially to prevent her from yanking out her IV and anything else that the doctors deemed important to her continued survival.

He must have stood there like an idiot for several heartbeats just trying to calm his rattled nerves before finally moving forward to stop her. If she kept jerking her arms like that she was going to hurt herself even more.

"Stop, stop, stop," He said as he reached her bedside and very gently laid his hands on her in an effort to still her. "You're going to hurt yourself more if you keep moving around like that." He said in a gentle, coaxing tone. Hoping that it would help her to calm down and stop thrashing around.

He was only a little bit disappointed when it didn't work. If anything, his presence seemed to make her thrash around that much _harder_. Placing one hand on her forehead he absently stroked her dark hair back some, winding up petting her as he made soft shushing sounds and reached for the call button so that he could summon a nurse.

She jerked her head underneath his fingers and finally went still after a few minutes.

He paused in reaching for the call button, uncertain about whether or not he should bother anyone now that she seemed calmer. However he knew enough about people to know that she was simply trying to lull him into a false sense of security to get him to drop his guard.

"Tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain?"

"L-Lemme go." She rasped, her tone sounding both anxious and nervous to him.

"I can't untie you unless someone says that I can." He said gently as he kept petting her hair as he asked again. "Are you in any pain?"

"Fuck yes, I'm in pain. But-" She paused to pull at her restraints again. The action causing her whole body to jerk as he moved his hand towards the call button again as she said. "I-I need to get up. Please, just let me up."

She sounded desperate, almost pleading to him. Her tone tugged at his heartstrings in a way that made him want to wrap her in his arms and simply comfort her.

However he had to hold himself back since he doubted that she would appreciate him taking such liberties very much. Especially given how much she was likely hurting at the moment.

"I'm going to call a nurse and see if someone can give you something to help you rest a little easier." He said gently as his fingers wrapped around the remote that had the call button on it as she made a soft keening sound and began to pull a bit harder at her restraints.

"Dammit, I don't want to rest! I'll rest when I'm fucking dead! Now lemme go already!" She snarled at him. Sighing, he pressed the call button and simply kept petting her hair in an effort to calm her down. She began to thrash around harder once he pressed the button, the bedframe creaked warningly and he suddenly had to move one of his hands to catch one of her hands when she finally managed to _break_ one of the cuffs.

Pinning her free hand to the bed, he held it in a firm grip to prevent her from using it to break the other cuff as he tried to think- hadn't the cuffs that were used to tie her down been reinforced? Similar to the ones that he sometimes wore to suppress his strength?

If so, then physically the girl had the strength of a monster. And untying her might be for the best in the long run if it kept her from freaking out like she currently was. As long as she didn't become violent, that is.

It took a few minutes longer than he had expected it to, but a nurse finally showed up. The woman too one look at him partially holding the girl down and then muttered a curse and quickly went to grab something to make her sleep again. She came back with a doctor in tow several minutes later and started to move towards the girl's IV when the girl suddenly yelled, "I want release forms! Get them now!"

The doctor had been looking over her chart while the nurse had been about to inject something into the IV when she yelled out the words, after that, everyone simply froze up.

The doctor, the nurse, hell even he froze up- though he had no idea _why._ But it only took about a heartbeat or so to shake himself out of his funk as the doctor walked around the bed so that he was looking her in the face as he said, "Young lady you aren't in any condition to move around. You've suffered multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, a punctured lung-"

"I'm aware of that," She said from between clenched teeth. "Now kindly get me release forms. I don't want to be here a moment longer than I have to be."

"Miss, I must protest. You aren't old enough to-"

"Like hell I'm not, I'm eighteen. More than old enough to sign myself out of a hospital without parental permission. Or a court appointed guardian."

The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse who was still poised to inject the meds into her IV. "Very well, let me at least give you something for pain."

"Don't you dare!" The girl snapped angrily as the nurse went to finish up her task. "If you medicate me against my consent I'll sue." She warned. The nurse froze and the doctor looked as if he were about to have a stroke. Both were startled that a patient would go so far as to mention a law suit.

Frankly Toshinori was more than a tad bit startled too. Who in their _right_ mind threatened to sue someone who was simply trying to help them? True, the doctor wanted the girl medicated so that she'd be so out of it that she'd probably forget even asking for the release forms in the first place- but still.

"Fine, I'll be back with the papers in a moment." The doctor spat before then looking at the nurse again and telling her to untie the girl before then storming out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that Ichigo was uncuffed, and the giant blond moved away from her- she bolted upright on the bed and tamped down on the nearly overwhelming urge to scream at the white hot fiery pain that she felt explode along her torso and limbs.

Taking a moment to simply breathe in an attempt to stave off the dizziness thanks to the steady drumming in her skull as the giant asked, "Was threatening to sue them for doing their job necessary?" He sounded upset. But more than that, he sounded... _judgy_.

She didn't particularly like judgy people. They remined her far too much of Byakuya and his 'honor' nonsense back when he'd been about to let the Soul Society _kill_ Rukia when they'd first met.

"Yes," She hissed out as she slowly lifted a hand to rub at the back of her neck as she slowly tacked on. "I hate hospitals."

"That's no excuse for such behavior."

"You aren't my dad." She said. "So stop trying to act like you are and _back off._ "

He made a low growling sound in warning. Apparently not liking her tone or something before asking, "Do you speak to you're father like that?" He apparently thought himself clever for asking such a thing. Probably because such a question was meant to inspire remorse.

He'd get nothing like that from her. She felt no remorse, no pity, not even goddamn empathy at the moment.

"If you knew anything about how I spoke to my dad, then you'd know that if he were here now- he'd have already tried to murder me." She said the words without really thinking. And wished that she could unsay them a heartbeat later upon realizing what she'd actually said.

But well...truth was truth. And she and Issun did have a wonderful; if malicious and violent relationship.

However he must have thought that she was kidding or something because a second later he muttered something along the lines of, "If I were your dad and you talked to me like that, I'd murder you too."

 _Well okay._ She thought as she turned her head just a little bit to look at him from over one of her shoulders. Her green eyes peeking through her dark bangs to glare at him.

He simply glared back at her. His arms crossed over his large chest, with an unimpressed look on his handsome face.

"Who're you anyways? I don't know you. So why are you here?" She finally asked after several moments of glaring. He looked just a little bit shocked by the question. As if it had thrown him off guard.

"I'm the famous pro-hero, All Might." He said a little bit hesitantly. As if _that_ explained everything. She blinked at him, not impressed in the least at his lame introduction and simply muttered something inaudible underneath her breath.

 _An insult maybe?_ Toshinori wondered. She certainly seemed chalked full of piss and vinegar- personality wise. How someone like this was supposed to be a good match for him, he hadn't the faintest idea.

For heaven's sake, he liked nice people. More specifically, _nice_ girls!

She wasn't nice at all!

"Well, All Might...what are you doing here?" She asked after a second or so.

"I came in with you and two of my co-workers whom were injured in an attack yesterday." He said in a huff. She turned her body to face him a little bit, ignoring the obvious aches and pains that she was experiencing as she demanded.

"What do you mean by 'attack'? What happened?"

He blinked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before then telling her of the attack. She was silent the whole time that he spoke, obviously saving any questions that she had for once he finished speaking. Upon finally wrapping everything up, he fell quiet.

"Shit, that sucks." He made a soft humming sound, his earlier rising temper cooling a little bit as she went on to say, "I'm glad that you're friends are okay though."

"So am I." He said quietly before then asking her curiously, "May I ask- why did you freak out a little while ago? I mean, I know that waking up in strange place can be...disconcerting at times. But-"

"It wasn't disconcerting. Believe it or not, I'm used to waking up in strange places." He didn't exactly feel surprised by the confession. She certainly seemed like the type to wind up in weird places. Maybe after some underage drinking and whatnot. "What I'm not used too is being tied down. To me, being tied down- even for a good reason- is a lot similar to waking up chained in someone's basement. _Nothing_ good ever happens from that point on."

"Been chained up in many basements, have you."

He meant for his words to be taken as a joke. However her deadpan expression quickly had him choking on his own tongue. Because holy shit! That expression implied a _lot_ about some not-so-good things and all he could think then was, _Seriously?_

No wonder Nighteye had told him that she couldn't be left alone and unguarded. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through in such instances. But he could imagine that she must have been unimaginably scared.

* * *

"Ah, there she is?" A masculine voice said as violet eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling Rukia? Any pain?" She blinked a time or two in an effort to shake the grogginess that she felt before asking,

"What happened?"

Kisuke took a deep breath and then explained what had happened to them. Apparently Ichigo had really done it this time. She'd broken the Hogyoku in an effort to keep it out of enemy hands and the massive explosion that had occurred had...opened a portal or _something._

All while destroying half of the enemy forces, a good portion of the buildings and surrounding in the Soul Society- and also _transferred_ a massive portion of it's remaining power to the girl before she had fallen through the portal.

He, Rukia, and Yoruichi had all been trying to reach her before she could fall too far and wound up falling along with her. He didn't exactly know where they were. But they seemed to be in a parallel universe of some kind.

They had been separated from Ichigo because she had gone through the portal first. However he and Yoruichi had miraculously managed to stay together and find her after they had woken up. He made a point of making sure to tell her that their spiritual power still worked. It had a little bit of a bigger kick to it when it was used. It was also less draining on their physical forms.

Which was good, because the people in this new world had abilities of their own. Many of which were incredibly dangerous. So...the warning about the people aside- that was something, she supposed. At least still being able to use their abilities would help them to eventually find Ichigo and make defending themselves, if needed, a little bit easier.

"What are we going to do?" Rukia asked, looking worried.

"We're going to find Ichigo and survive." Kisuke said, his tone brooking no argument. Rukia merely nodded her head in understanding, her expression grim as she said a silent prayer for Ichigo's safety. She'd been really hurt the last time she'd seen her.

So she really hoped that she was okay.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she handed the doctor back his pen, suddenly feeling drained of her strength. She had been trying to focus her regenerative ability on the worst of her injuries ever since she and...All Might- what a weird, dorky name- had finished talking a little while ago.

And so far, she had managed to heal her broken bones, some of the worst of her internal injuries, the deepest of her shredded flesh- and now- now she just wanted to get the hell out of this stupid place, grab something to eat and take a nap.

 _Ugh, healing myself is exhausting_. She thought as the doctor told her to wait a few minutes so that someone could collect her clothing. What he didn't say was that there was barely anything left of it since some of it had been cut off of her when she'd been brought in.

"Where will you go once you leave? No one's bothered to come and claim you the whole time that you've been here. Do you even have a home?" All Might asked her once the doctor left the room.

She remained quiet, not bothering at all to reply to his inquiry. Which told him all that he really needed to know. "If you want, I could find a place for you so that you wouldn't have to stay on the streets. Especially since they aren't safe for young ladies once it's dark."

"I'll be fine. I have money and stuff in my wallet. I can probably find a hotel and get whatever I need." She said.

"Maybe, but that won't last for very long." He said, trying to reason with her since he doubted that she had enough money to last her for more than a day or so. If she was lucky.

"It'll be fine." She said absently.

"At least let me help you find a decent hotel."

"No thanks. I can do it myself." She said, hoping that he'd leave her alone. However her words only seemed to worry him even more. So much so that he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open and pulled something- a card? out. And then handed it to her. She frowned at the small piece of paper as she turned it over in her hand.

"Keep that on you just in case you get into any trouble. My personal number is on it. You can call me anytime." He said as he moved back a step or so.

She looked up at him and gave him a small, tight lipped smile and nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some BS heirarchy in this. 
> 
> please just go with it.

Nezu was nearly fit to be tied when he received a call from the hospital about the girl.

He hadn't expected for her to be up and moving around quite so early on. After all, she had suffered multiple, near crippling injuries. So naturally upon hearing that she was up and demanding release forms- he grabbed whoever was nearby, and had them drive him to the hospital to see if he could catch her _before_ she disappeared.

Because despite the good that Sir Nighteye had seen, he had also seen some very bad things that he hadn't thought he should immediately tell All Might about. So instead he'd told Nezu. Sir Nighteye's previous words echoed in his mind the whole time he rode in the car.

_"Villain's will try to get their hands on her. You can't let them. If they do, All Might will suffer unimaginable agony. And will no longer be able to function as the Symbol of Peace."_

It was a _terrifying_ thought.

Having Toshinori unable to continue any form of hero work because of one measly little _girl_. But well, the man was only human. Still, if the girl would have something to do with what happened later on, if she was left alone- then he had to nip the problem in the bud.

His solution was simple- even if All Might and the girl both disliked it. He'd have the girl sequestered away at UA. And maybe even see about assigning her a pro-hero guard for the occasions she decided to leave the school's campus.

And if she were young enough- he'd enroll her in the school as a student. Though he'd have to have her tested and see what sort of quirk she had before he could place her anywhere.

"Okay, we're here." Midnight said as she pulled up to the hospital.

"Thank you, Midnight." He said politely as the woman shut off the car and then unlocked the doors so that he could climb out. She followed closely behind him, though he didn't ask her to.

Walking into the hospital, the two of them made their way to the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. Once there, they both stepped out and Midnight paused to see which way he'd go since she didn't know where he was going. He turned left and started walking, and she followed his lead.

He led her down the hall to the tenth room, located on the right side of the hallway. The door was open, so Nezu didn't bother with knocking. After all, an open door was an invitation.

Or something to that effect.

"Hello!" He greeted as he stepped into the room and then paused to blink at the weird scene before him. Toshinori was standing, facing the wall. His face a familiar shade of embarrassed red.

While the young lady that Nezu had come to see- stood frozen with her ruined shirt barely pulled down over her breasts. Her green eyes were focused on his furry little form, her expression oddly blank. Though he could almost sense the nearly palpable feeling of barely leashed rage rolling off of her.

He barely managed to say anything apologetic before Midnight, thinking quickly- grabbed him and pulled him out of the room and quickly closed the door. And not a moment too soon considering the loud bang coming from directly behind the door.

"D-Did she just throw something at us?" Midnight stammered out in a horrified tone. Unable to actually believe that the girl would do something like that over something so small as walking in on her while she was dressing.

"I believe so."

* * *

The moment that Yoruichi was finished opening an account at the local bank, and transferring _all_ of Kisuke's and her own substantial amounts of emergency money into their new accounts. She went hunting for Ichigo like she'd supposed to be doing.

She had felt the girl's energy flare earlier and it hadn't exactly stopped ever since.

Thanking god that she never really learned how to control how her energy flared, Yoruichi went in the direction she could sense her young friend while mentally going over various fake stories about how she was a relative and such- just in case she needed one.

After the last Aizen incident, where Orihime had been taken. Kisuke had had the foresight to begin creating ID's, passports, forging documents that would allow each of them to get work, and squirreling away emergency money and such. In the unlikely event that each of them got themselves into some sort of trouble and would need to up and just leave at a moments notice.

To avoid capture, and death.

And he had made sure that himself, her and several others carried as much of those things as necessary whenever they were going into a fight. For obvious reasons.

Now that they'd landed themselves in a strange world with no means to fend for themselves- Yoruichi was glad that Kisuke had thought of such things ahead of time. They'd all be in some real trouble if he hadn't.

Coming to a stop outside of a hospital, she blinked for a moment. She'd known that Ichigo had been injured, but this was going to take a little bit more... _finesse_ than she had initially thought. Especially if anyone had discovered the strange, recent alterations in Ichigo's DNA.

 _I wonder if I should call Kisuke to come and handle this?_ She thought to herself when she felt Ichigo's power surge again and inwardly cringed a little bit at how dark and angry it felt to her. The very touch of it brushing against her skin felt like fire licking along her flesh!

Gritting her teeth in agitation, she quickly made her way into the building and began to search it for the girl.

* * *

Ichigo was a second away from literally picking up something/someone and tossing it/them out of the nearest goddamned window.

"Excuse you," She growled out as the fuzzy...thingy? stared her down from it's position across the room next to the BDSM lady wearing the weird outfit. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

The atmosphere in the room was so tense that one could have cut it with a knife at this point. And Ichigo was so pissed that it was a wonder that she didn't have smoke coming out of her ears.

"I said, that I would appreciate it if you would make things easier on yourself and come with us. Otherwise, we will have no other option but to _force_ your compliance by dragging you before a judge, in a court of law-"

"Go fuck yourself," She spat angrily. "I don't have to do anything. And I certainly _don't_ have to put up with your B.S threats."

The fur ball that had introduced himself to her as 'Nezu' sighed, and gave her a blank look before rattling off something about some sort of law pertaining to people with 'dangerous abilities' and how he and his friends had every right to seize her and take her into their custody until further notice. Whether she was willing to let them or not.

Supposedly to prevent her from being used against them sometime down the line.

She snarled at him, her temper rising dangerously. A scathing retort sitting on the tip of her tongue. She was about to really let the fur ball have it when she sensed a familiar presence moving towards her.

Her heart pounded, and she gave the fur ball and his skanky friend a feral little smile a second before the door to her room was thrown open- and hit BDSM lady in the face with a sickening crack- eliciting a loud yelp as Yoruichi stepped into the room and quickly scanned it.

The second that her gold eyes landed on her, Ichigo nearly burst into tears for several reasons.

She had thought that she was alone here. Wherever here was. She hadn't been able to feel or sense anyone at all and had feared the worst had happened. Yet here was one of her most trusted friends. Alive and apparently well enough to fling a door open and possibly break some poor stranger's nose with it.

To say that she was _relieved_ would be an understatement even as fur ball rudely snapped at the woman, "This is a private meeting."

Yoruichi glanced at the small creature with an unimpressed look on her pretty face as she pushed him back out of her way, and quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Ichigo wasn't usually the type to give any sort of public display of affection with anyone regardless of the circumstances, but she decided that they both _needed_ this. And simply sagged a little bit in the woman's arms as she stroked her hair.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Yoruichi said softly as she absently ran her hands along Ichigo's spine. The girl held herself perfectly still as the woman subtly tried to check her over for more severe injuries than the ones that she could just see.

Ichigo didn't say anything, she just buried her face against the smaller woman's shoulder and asked quietly, "Are there any others?"

She felt her nod her head slightly and muttered something inaudible as the fur ball tried again. "Excuse me! This is a _private_ meeting-" Yoruichi gently grasped her upper arms in her hand, mindful of her injuries, and gently put her away from her and turned her icy gold colored eyes on the little creature.

"I don't give a damn what this is. Who are you? What right do you have to be here? What do you want with my step-daughter?" Yoruichi demanded in an irked tone. Ichigo merely thinned her lips and looked away from the suddenly silent battle of wills to glance over at...All Might.

The man had been strangely quiet ever since his friends arrived. And from the looks of things, he was trying to gauge whether or not Yoruichi could be considered a threat to them in some way.

 _If only they knew._ Ichigo thought warily. If the fur ball didn't watch himself, the gold eyed woman would _tear_ him limb from limb and bathe in his blood.

"I was just explaining to your step-daughter that according to law, we can seize anyone with dangerous abilities and take them into protective custody-"

"So basically you're planning to kidnap her?" Yoruichi asked in an incredulous tone as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo again, this time yanking her head down to smoosh her face against her breasts. Ichigo didn't even bother to flail around like she usually did.

It wouldn't have done anything anyways except for get her smothered that much faster.

"It isn't kidnapping." Nezu said. "We would be legally seizing her to prevent any harm from coming to either herself, or others."

"Well from the way she sounded before I got here- she obviously doesn't want to go with you. Ergo- _kidnapping_."

"I can understand your reluctance, ma'am. But I can assure you that no harm will come to her. She'll be perfectly safe with us."

"I've heard that bullshit promise before from others who've felt entitled to do as they want with my baby. Her father and I took care of those pests-" Ichigo had to quickly reach up and slap a slightly uncoordinated hand over the woman's mouth to prevent her from blurting out that they'd _killed_ those people. After all, they were among strangers and had no way of knowing how they would handle the knowledge.

Though something in her practically screamed that they'd react as if they were threatened. And that _wasn't_ a good thing.

Yoruichi shut her mouth automatically and waited for a moment of so in order to calm herself down as Ichigo slowly removed her hand from her mouth and then tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that she was in need of air. Letting her up, she ignored the girl's overly dramatic gasp for air and asked in a motherly tone, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm good now."

"Alright." Yoruichi said before smooshing her face back into her breasts. Ichigo internally sighed as the two of them bickered back and forth a little bit more before All Might finally decided to get involved.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I've been keeping your...uh, step-daughter company ever since I found her injured-" Youichi narrowed her eyes at the hulking blond but otherwise didn't react to him. Unlike the fuzzball, he spoke gently and with respect. _At_ _least someone has manners._ She thought huffily. "I've been quite concerned about her. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I can't exactly promise to reply depending on the questions asked, but you're welcome to ask some stuff."

He smiled at her, "First, what is your daughter's name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Shihoin." He blinked at the weird name as the woman rolled her eyes in exasperation before elaborating. "The last names are clan names. Ichigo is the sole heir to three _very_ prominent noble clans."

"I see. And does that have something to do with your reluctance to allow us to take her into our care?" She glowered at him for a moment, which was all the answer that he needed for that question. Nezu seemed to have caught on as well as he went on to say, "Well that makes your hostility much more understandable. After all, we're outsiders. And clan families, especially noble ones, tend to follow a specific kind of inner hierarchy. The higher ranked young Ichigo is, the tighter the death grip her family will keep on her."

Nezu sighed and muttered something along the lines of, "Well hell." Hating that this was quickly becoming more complicated than things absolutely needed to be.

"Ma'am, could you tell us young Ichigo's ranking within your clan?"

"She has the official ranking of an emperor." Yoruichi blurted out after taking a moment to think of the highest official female ranking that she could recall for humans. The blond man blinked at her and frowned in confusion for a moment before slowly saying.

"But she is a girl."

"So?" Yoruichi said in a slightly defensive tone as she hugged the girls head a little bit tighter. "She's more than proven herself worthy of the title. Besides I don't know any other girl that has achieved such a ranking _before_ the age of sixteen. Certainly not within our family."

Ichigo did this weird, hand motion to indicate that she was floundering. And Yoruichi gave them a painfully wide, toothy smile as she stomped on the girl's foot to get her to stop. Ichigo's yelp was muffled by her tits.

So...there was no way that the others in the room could hear her scream. _Sort of._

"I see." The guy said again as his blue eyes flickered to Ichigo's back. He sounded as if he didn't believe her. In fact he sort of looked like he didn't believe her too. Not that she cared if he could sense her bullshit any. She just couldn't let these people take Ichigo.

There was no telling what they'd do to her!

"Tell you what, since you're...step-daughter is a uh...emperor- then why don't you and the rest of your immediate family come with her? You can see where she'll be. Check everything out for yourselves and see what may need improvement. Security wise. And if you still aren't comfortable with her staying with us, alone. Then maybe we can come up with some sort of arrangement to make all of you feel more comfortable."

"Let me see what Ichigo wants, since her word is practically law- and then get back to you." Yoruichi said. The blond gave her a respectful nod and then moved away to grab his two friends and shoved them out into the hall before telling them to just holler when they were done talking, and then gently shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that the door closed behind the blond, Yoruichi released Ichigo. Finally allowing the girl to breathe again. And not a moment too soon either. Ichigo had been temporarily debating on freeing herself by motorboating her tits before she finally simply suffocated.

Motorboating would have been weird since Yoruichi had come in calling herself her step mother. But then again... _Nah_ \- still weird.

"Okay, I've bought us a few minutes." The woman said before then shifting her attention back to Ichigo. She had noticed it upon arriving, but hadn't been able to say anything in front of the strangers- but Ichigo was still in her final Getsuga Tenshou form. Concern flitted across the woman's face as she asked, "Ichigo, why haven't you reverted back to your original form?"

"Because I can't." Ichigo said tiredly as she reached up to scrub her face with her hands.

The shock that those simple words wrought was mindboggling. Nearly as mindboggling as the unsaid implications of being able to hold and maintain the form for extended periods of time without breaking down or blowing herself to pieces.

Without thinking, the woman reached out and framed the girl's face and took a moment or so to study her. Really, really study. Her heart swelling and breaking at the same time.

Ichigo had come such a long way from the time she'd spent as a simple substitute soul reaper as a teenager. She'd grown so impressively powerful. Yoruichi was simultaneously _proud_ and utterly _horrified_ by what she and the others had done to the girl.

"How many others are left?"

The question should have caught the woman off guard, but it didn't. It was such an Ichigo-like question that it gave them both a sense of normalcy that they had been lacking of since the Winter War started. However... Ichigo didn't know about some of her friends dying.

Uryu, and Orihime... Nor did she know about Tatsuki and Keigo.

She also didn't know that Kenpachi had been killed. And Chad had taken up his name as the _new_ Kenpachi in order to keep a promise that he'd made to the man in his dying moments.

She didn't know about Karin's death. Or Yuzu's disappearance...

Taking a moment to steady her nerves, because she knew that this was going to be difficult to tell Ichigo just as she knew that it was going to be painful for the girl to hear, she reached into one of her jacket pockets and pulled out a small kerchief that she'd used to wrap Uryu's Quincy pendant and Orihime's hair clips when she'd found them.

She hadn't really been thinking at the time but now- now that she had a little bit of peace and quiet, grabbing the pendant and hair clips simply made sense.

After all, Ichigo was part Quincy, and had the ability to use the pendant.

Just like her power had helped to awaken Orihime's own, making the Soten Kisshun- and their abilities- a small extension of herself. Which meant that she _should_ be able to use them. Though Yoruichi had no idea how taking Ichigo's power would change the little fairy like beings any.

She might make them stronger. And at the same time she might make them more like weapons.

Kisuke would have a better idea of how things might go. She'd be sure to ask him about it later as she held the kerchief out to the girl and waited for her to take it.

The look on Ichigo's face as she took the kerchief spoke volumes without her having to say a word. _She knew._ She knew that her friends were gone without needing to be told.

"Who else?" Ichigo asked, the look in her eyes promising swift and painful retaliation if she so much as sensed a lie from her. Yoruichi understood the girl's feelings, so she didn't bother to try and lie to her in an effort to make her feel better or make things easier. It wasn't as if she needed to anyways.

Ichigo was a _protector_ and _warrior_ first and foremost. And she needed to know, the losses suffered on their end and take the time to mourn.

"Karin," She could see that the mention of her younger sister's name had dealt her a crushing blow. But Ichigo was nothing but strong. She would grit her teeth and bear the pain. "Tatsuki, Keigo, and Kenpachi."

* * *

Toshinori was well aware of the fact that the woman claiming to be Ichigo's step mother, _wasn't_. He was also well aware of the fact that she had lied to his face about the girl's ranking.

But not about her being the sole heir to a clan.

The two were hiding something, and though he was willing to give them just enough rope to hang themselves with- his bullshit-o-meter was going crazy at the moment. And he couldn't help but feel curious about what was _really_ going on here.

Especially since most people wouldn't keep such a strangle hold on their children like the woman had on young Ichigo. Not only that but most people would have recognized himself, Nezu and Midnight. Yet the two hadn't. There had been no recognition, no shock, surprise- just...nothing.

It was as if they were total _strangers_ to them.

Which was just a tad bit...confusing to the blond since his name, at the very least, was literally _everywhere_. Along with pictures of his face, information on his pro-hero status, what he was doing daily... Honestly meeting people who seemed to know nothing about him threw him a little bit.

Because he was so used to people _knowing_ who he was. So he didn't really know what to do with these two. But he sort of liked the idea of just being an average Joe to them. This way he could honestly get to know them without using his hero status to make an impression.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the small bed with her head in her hands. The crushing weight of her failure as a protector, nearly suffocating her.

 _Why?_ Why was it always her and her loved ones? Why were they the ones who always had to step in and fight other people's battles? Clean up their damned messes? And save their stupid lives at great cost to themselves?

Why couldn't they just be left alone?

She knew that it was selfish to think this way, but dammit- after every battle that they had fought, every bit of pain and suffering and blood that they had _spilled_ \- their own, and their enemies. Didn't they at least deserve to be a _little_ bit selfish?

To have the world ask them for their help and finally be able to say, 'Nah. This is your mess. Clean it up yourself.' Was that so wrong?

For fuck sake, they had been children when all of this nonsense had started!

Children should never have to fight the battles of grown men. They should never have been _forced_ to carry the overwhelming burdens that others had placed on their young shoulders.

She closed her eyes for a moment in an effort to force back the urge to cry as Yoruichi finally asked, "What do you want to do about those people? I mean, they seem very intent on-"

"We take the blond's offer."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Ichigo said honestly. "But we still don't know this world, or the people. If we can utilize some of their resources...and better educate ourselves on everything."

"Then we'll be able to navigate everything easier. Hide better out in the open. I get it." Yoruichi said soberly before tacking on, "You'll have to play the part of an emperor."

"Fine." Ichigo said, grimly. Not entirely sure how she was supposed to pretend to be royalty when she wasn't.

"I'll contact Kisuke and Rukia then and let them know what's happening." Yoruichi said softly. Ichigo merely nodded her head without bothering to lift it or look at her.

The older woman understood her reasons, and merely reached out and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before then walking over to the door and telling the people outside that they'd take their offer. If only for the time being. And then asked for a few moments to contact the 'family' and let them know what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she got off of the phone with Kisuke, Yoruichi walked back down the hall to Ichigo's room and very politely asked the blond guy to 'keep an eye' on the girl. While she ran to the nearest shop and purchased her some decent clothing to wear since Ichigo's current clothing was anything but _decent_.

Her shirt alone, barely covered her breasts!

True, not all of her skin was totally exposed, but enough of it was. Making her look just a tad bit more immodest than she usually was. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it before but...well, she'd had other, _greater_ things on her mind than how the girl was dressed.

However now, it was simply something that couldn't be ignored. Especially since she'd blurted out that Ichigo was an emperor. She'd have to see to it that the girl at least dressed nicer if she was going to play the part of an actual royal.

Upon getting the man to agree to keep an eye on the girl, Yoruichi then told him when Kisuke should get there and what to expect and then turned and left. She vaguely recalled a shop not too far away form the hospital that sold clothing.

So she'd go there and see if she could find some stuff.

* * *

Toshinori re entered the room, not knowing what he should expect of the young lady he'd promised to keep an eye on. On one hand, he half expected her to be as surly tempered and foul mouthed as before. Maybe he even half expected her to throw something at him- instead of Nezu and Midnight, this time.

But seeing her sitting with her head buried in her hands, looking completely _destroyed_ \- was the utterly _last_ thing he'd expected of her. Feeling slightly worried that perhaps she'd gotten into some sort of trouble with her 'step mother' because of them and he couldn't help but ask, "A-Are you okay?"

Her... _whatever_ the hell the woman was- hadn't slapped her once they were alone, had she?

She made a quiet sniffling sound, that had him stiffening and slowly raised her head to look at him as he moved around the bed to stand in front of her. His blue eye studying her almost anxiously.

She still looked pale to him, and her eyes... Those beautiful green eyes had a little bit of a glassy sheen to them, and were rimmed in red as if she'd been crying for the past few minutes.

"What happened?" He asked almost automatically, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach the longer he looked at her face. She took a deep shuddering breath but didn't really respond to his inquiry beyond a slight shake of her head before she put it back in her hands.

He stood there for several minutes, patiently waiting for her to say _something_.

However the more the minutes ticked by, the more it looked as if she had no intention of telling him anything. Finally getting a clue, he sighed, feeling more than a little bit exasperated and confused by her current behavior when the door to the room opened.

Glancing towards it, he wondered if maybe the woman had returned when a tall platinum blond man stepped through the door followed a split second later by a tiny, petite young lady.

"Ichigo!" The young lady all but shouted as she shoved the man out of her way and ran and more or less tackled the other girl off of the bed.

Toshinori couldn't help but jump and bristle a little bit as both girls hit the floor in a painful looking heap. Ichigo on the bottom, and the other girl laying heavily on her. Which couldn't have been good for Ichigo's unhealed injuries. No matter how much the girl might deny hurting later on.

Thinking quickly, in an effort to spare Ichigo even more pain- he reached down and grabbed the smaller girl by the belt around her waist and lifted her up off of her friend. She made a weird little sound, but didn't bother to react or pitch a fit any and simply hung from his grasp like a little rag doll. As the man that had come with her, made his way over and helped Ichigo up off of the floor.

Toshinori kept a careful eye on the man as he looked the girl over for a moment and then hugged her and ran his fingers through her dark hair and said over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Causing Toshi's eyes to narrow a little bit in contemplation. As he wondered just _what_ the hell the guy was apologizing for as he watched them finally separate and Ichigo gave him a strained little tight lipped smile before finally shifting her attention to the girl in his grasp and made grabby hands towards him.

"Gimme my Rukia."

Toshinori assumed that 'Rukia' was the small girl in his grasp and automatically set her on her feet and released his hold on her belt. The second that he did, Rukia gave him a wide eyed look and then quickly skittered away from him and re attached herself to the other girl and said in a not so subtle tone, "He's taller than Chad!"

Toshinori arched a brow, wondering who Chad was as the small girl went on to say in a bemused tone, "He's even taller than you! Aside from Chad- I've never met anyone taller than you!" Toshinori was on the verge of laughing when she suddenly blurted out, "D-Do you think he's part unicorn?"

He did laugh a little bit then. Finding it a bit funny that the girl would liken a seven foot two man, to a mythical creature like a unicorn. He knew that tall people weren't all that uncommon. But the girl acted as if she'd never really seen anyone his height before. Ever.

Well...aside from the aforementioned Chad fellow anyways.

"Why don't you ask him that." Ichigo said as she put a hand on the smaller girl's back and nudged her towards him. She squeaked as her face flamed in embarrassment as she suddenly found herself in his personal space.

Toshi looked down at her, noting just how tiny and fragile she looked up close like this and wondered just who she was exactly. She had come with the blond man- did that make her family? A sibling or cousin or something that was really close to Ichigo? Or was she something along the lines of a bodyguard and companion?

The companion part he could see and understand easily. The bodyguard thing- not so much. She looked...far to _delicate_ and _breakable_ for such a difficult job.

Curious on whether or not he could gain a little bit more info on everyone he bent down a little bit and politely introduced himself. "Hello, young Rukia. My name is All Might. I'm a pro-hero."

She gave him an awkward smile and curtsied to him despite wearing pants and politely said, "Hello All Might, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm Ichigo's-"

"Sister/cousin/friend thing." Ichigo interrupted her by saying.

Toshi's eyes flickered to the girl, noting that she wasn't even looking at them and frowned suspiciously. Why did he get the nagging feeling that Ichigo had interrupted because Rukia hadn't known what to say to him just now?

Rukia laughed nervously, "Yeah, that. Thank you Ichigo!" The other girl waved a hand at her to indicate that she could continue her talk with him. Rukia turned her violet eyes back to him and gave him a slightly less awkward smile and said, "I'm Ichigo's sister/cousin/friend thing. I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Might."

"You're very polite young Rukia." He said, noting that her manners seemed more...high class then the others. Even Ichigo whom hadn't really displayed any traces of manners- high class or otherwise- for a young royal. Much less someone who held the title of _emperor._

Of course, he didn't exactly know what a modern emperor's manners would be anyways. He had had very little contact with those of royal blood. Even during his younger years as an upcoming hero.

She laughed nervously, "Thank you, Mr. Might. I wasn't raised by wolves like the rest of the savages."

"Even you're emperor?" He felt the need to ask, watching the odd way that Ichigo's back stiffened and she cast him a weird look. The guy did too. Though he seemed just a little bit amused by Toshinori's question as Rukia leaned in a little bit and said in a hushed tone.

"Ichigo has manners. Nice ones. But she was also raised as a boy- I'm afraid some habits are simply harder to break then others."

Toshinori blinked, wondering what exactly she meant by that. What did she mean that Ichigo had been raised as a boy? It was very clear to him that she was a girl. Sure she was a tad bit taller than most females. And she sort of towered over her friends a little bit.

But her features, and build were all very good, and strong indications that she was _female_. What sort of person raises a little girl as a male? He wondered as said girl made a face and said in a slightly defensive tone, "There's nothing wrong with how I was raised."

"I know. But using some of those manners of yours would be nice from time to time." Rukia said kindly. Ichigo made another face and looked away from the smaller girl and muttered, ' _Ew_. Feelings. No thanks.' The comment might have been somewhat funny if it wasn't so damned sad to him.

Had she been raised to suppress her feelings? He knew that some people raised their children, especially the boys that way to 'toughen' them up. But...he found that it disturbed him to think of her being raised in such a way.

He couldn't help but let his mind run away with him a little bit as he continued to think along these lines. His curiosity growing bit by bit as he tried to imagine her as a child. What had happened whenever she fell and scraped her knee? When she broke her first bone?

Had she been allowed to cry? Or had she had to suffer in silence?

Or had something much worse happened? Had she been _punished_ somehow...for crying? Or for showing any weakness or pain?

He suddenly felt sickened at the ghastly thought. He might have tried to ask- if only to see how Ichigo might react to the question, however her 'step mother' had finally returned. And much like the first time she'd appeared, she flung the door open again causing himself and Rukia to visibly jump as she entered the room with a couple of bags in her hands.

"Ichigo! I got you some more decent clothing, and some new shoes."

"Sweet." The girl said as she brushed by him and Rukia, pausing only momentarily to shift her small friend out of her way before walking up tot he woman and taking the stuff from her and then making a beeline for the nearest bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry- I haven't been sleeping well.   
> So I've been trying to do some...well reading on A/B/O dynamics. I dislike the traditional shit because omega's always get the short end of the very dark and abusive stick. However I'm trying to figure out a couple of stories.
> 
> One for the Avengers. And another one- no two for MHA.
> 
> In the Avenger's one, I'm thinking of making Ichigo either Tony or Peter's Alpha. (I think it would be cute pairing-wise)
> 
> And in the (I'm rambling at this point and aren't paying attention) MHA, I'm tempted to try and do a poly romance between an Alpha Ichigo and omega Izuku, beta Katsuki. 
> 
> I also want to do one with an Alpha Toshinori visiting Karakura town. And somehow coming across an Alpha Ichigo- but she has a weird birth defect that gives her the reproductive organs of an omega. 
> 
> So her scent is weird and it makes him think she's actually an Omega.

The ride to wherever the furry thingy and his two friends wanted to take Ichigo, was a quiet one. If not a little bit cramped in the back of the vehicle because All Might had had to do a weird contortionist thing just to fit his large body into the vehicle.

Ichigo had herself a window seat in the back, with Rukia pressed up against her side so hard that her ribs _ached_ and _throbbed_ with every breath that she took.

Feeling Rukia lift her head a little bit to check on her while she subtly used some of her power to help her heal a little bit more without having her totally exhausting herself trying to use her regenerative ability. She tried to focus on something to distract her a little bit from her own anxiety but kept hearing Kisuke asking the fuzzy thingy questions relevant to their situation.

Things like, 'What do you expect of Ichigo?'

Which was a very good question and all, but she honestly didn't give much of a damn as far as what anyone's expectations were. And _why_ should she? It wasn't as if she asked for their damned attention.

He asked a few other things too. Stuff like, 'What will happen?' and 'What do you plan to do with her, she's eighteen?'

But she didn't bother to pay much attention to those because All Might suddenly said, "You have a little bit more color in your face now." Distracting her enough to turn her head to look at him.

Despite the man being curled up in the very back of the vehicle, his head and shoulders were still visible. And to make matters just a tad bit unnerving to her, his blue eyes were locked on her face as if he'd been studying her intently for a while now.

Shifting one of her hands down to wrap it around Rukia's own- trying to hide the soft glow emitting from it from the man's sight- she gave him a tight lipped smile and said, "I feel a bit better."

"I can tell." He rumbled before then suddenly saying. "You're new clothes look nice." She visibly jerked a little bit and turned her head to scowl at him, uncertain why he would suddenly blurt _that_ out. It wasn't as if she were wearing anything special. Like a evening gown or something.

She was just wearing a maroon colored sweater dress and some black cotton leggings.

She felt Rukia gently pat her side to get her attention as she whispered, "Just take the compliment and tell him 'thank you'."

"Uh...t-thank you?" She said with a slight frown. He gave her a kind smile, taking note of her slightly distraught expression and almost cursed himself for making her so uncomfortable when he'd just been trying to strike up a conversation with her.

But wasn't all that certain what to use as a good opening.

What did one say to a girl- who was 'raised' as a guy, surly tempered, didn't handle compliments well- and her 'family' had a death grip on her?

'Run away with me', seemed like a good way to go, maybe. But it also seemed like a cheesy pick up line. So he wasn't a hundred percent sure how _that_ would work out for him. Especially since he wasn't attempting to actually hit on her.

And then there was his trademark, 'Have no fear, for I am here.' He could just say that. But Ichigo seemed sort of like the type to take offense to being thought of as a damsel in distress by someone. There was also the fact that she had a temper.

So...saying his usual thing- even if in an effort to strike up a conversation with her- might get him punched by her. Or at the very least _kneed_ someplace really uncomfortable.

He must have been thinking over some possible conversation starters for several moments longer then he realized, because he zoned out and finally snapped out of it when he felt a hand lightly touching his arm as he heard Ichigo say in a slightly panicked hushed tone, "Mister Might? Sir? Uh...y-you're not having a stroke or something are you?"

He blinked, which must have only worked to calm her moderately as Rukia twisted around in her seat to look at him. A small concerned looking frown marring her pretty face as she did so.

The two of them completely missing the vehicle passing through the large metal gate to U.A and steadily moving up to the building as the conversation up front died.

"Welcome to U.A. academy!" Nezu announced proudly, drawing everyone's attention away from what they were doing, to look around as Ichigo muttered in an incredulous tone.

"Academy? We're at a school?" Before then returning her eyes to him.

He gave her a slightly awkward looking smile and she heaved a sigh while she rolled her eyes and then turned away from him again. Apparently now that she realized that he was fine, he wasn't quite as interesting to her anymore.

He didn't know how to feel about that. But he took it with grace.

The moment that the car stopped, everyone slowly climbed out of the vehicle and shut the doors. Or in his case, the back door and then just stood around for a moment and take in the school and it's grounds.

Toshinori wondered if Ichigo and young Rukia were as impressed with the school as he usually felt whenever he simply looked at it.

Of course, he's filled with dismay when a moment or so after they're free of the car Rukia manages to spot a large tree and quickly grabs Ichigo's hand and begins to _drag_ her towards it. He doesn't realize what her intention is until she calls out to the others, "Kisuke! We're going to climb this tree over here!"

Causing the blond man to holler back, "Be careful you two!" before then turning to Nezu and helplessly commenting on how the two girls were his 'favorite' little hoodlums. And they would catch up to the rest of them easily enough in a little bit.

Nezu however is smart enough to not leave two unknown girl's alone on his campus. There is no telling what they could get themselves into unsupervised. And after the previous attack on the school, people are tense. Not just the teachers either. But the students present at the moment as well.

Which was why Nezu tasked Toshinori with staying nearby and watching the two. The giant blond understands this, so he doesn't bother to argue any. Besides, he's rather curious to see what this tree climbing business will eventually evolve into.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on a tree branch across from Ichigo, Rukia silently muttered a spell for a kido and was surprised when a barrier flared into existence around them. However once it was in place, ensuring that they could speak privately without being overheard- she then looked at Ichigo and internally cringed a little bit at what she saw.

Because despite the years that they'd known one another, she sometimes forgot just how very _young_ the other girl was compared to herself.

"So...how are you feeling? Your body holding up okay?" Rukia asked cautiously.

She and Kisuke already spoken in length about things and had an idea of what had happened to bring them to this new world. And while they both understood that they appearance in this place was both a direct result of- and apparently a simultaneous subconscious one as well- she couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo was even _aware_ of what she had done.

True, she had broken the Hogyoku to prevent it from falling into enemy hands and being used to destroy them and everyone else in both the living world and the Soul Society.

But she wondered if Ichigo was fully aware of the repercussions of breaking something that as Kisuke so bluntly put it- was like a parasite- that had the power equivalent of _ten thousand_ nuclear bombs.

From what she had been told by Kisuke; Ichigo had not only absorbed a fairly large portion of that power into herself and _survived_ the backlash of it. But she now commanded it's immense power as well as her own.

The two had somehow merged.

Which meant that trying to extract the Hogyoku's power from her would undoubtedly kill her. And letting Kisuke create another Hogyoku and letting Ichigo try and place the absorbed power into it, was out of the question as well.

"I seem to be doing a bit better thanks to you healing me a bit more. Thanks for that."

Rukia smiled at her, feeling pleased that she could help her. Even in a small way. "No problem Ichigo." She said before then letting her smile slip a little bit and then saying, "I've noticed that you're still in your Getsuga Tenshou form. Why haven't you changed back yet?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said honestly as she looked down at her hands for a moment with a frown. "I've been trying, but-"

"But?" Rukia prompted.

"But for some reason, I just can't seem to. I-It's like my spiritual energy has been dipped in some heavy duty super glue or something. I just can't seem to get it to change." Ichigo said awkwardly as she raised her eyes to meet Rukia's again.

The smaller girl frowned and then asked if it hurt her whenever she tried to change back.

Ichigo shook her head and merely likened the sensation to something like a _pull._ It was a little bit uncomfortable, and it felt as if her nerve endings were burning a little bit, but it wasn't exactly painful. Just... _strange_.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"Well, try not to let the fact that you can't change back worry you too much. I'm sure that Kisuke might be able to see if he can help you. In the meantime...what all has Yoruichi told you?"

"She told me about...Karin," Ichigo's voice took on a defeated tone that Rukia didn't like. But understood nevertheless. After all, Ichigo's sisters meant the world to her. Just as much as her friends. Losing even one was a crushing blow to her. Not just as an older sister, but a protector as well. "Uryu, Orihime-" That was two more crushing blows. "Tatsuki, and Keigo." By this point Rukia was certain that she didn't wan to hear anymore but let her go on anyways. "And Kenpachi."

Rukia blinked at the man's name, her expression incredulous as she blurted out. " _Holy shit_ _!_ Kenpachi?! Kenpachi-Kenpachi? Badass killer, Kenpachi?"

Ichigo's lips twitched a little bit in a small semblance of an amused smile as she said, "I know, right."

"I thought that he was too damned evil to die!"

"Yoruichi told me that he took out several thousand people and finally died with a grin on his face."

Rukia was a little bit lost for words, so she said the only thing that she could think of. "Good for him."

The two girl's lapsed into silence for a heartbeat or so. Ichigo's eyes flickering away from Rukia's face to see what All Might was up too since the fuzzy thingy had told the man to stay close to them and _watch_ them.

Which was what she found him doing from where he stood several feet away from the tree that they'd climbed. He was observing them with a slightly calculating gaze that sent a weird chill down Ichigo's spine.

"How good is this barrier?" She found herself asking suddenly. Suspicion slithering through her mind the longer she looked at the man.

Rukia hummed absently before replying, "Well, we can be seen-"

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say."

"Huh?"

"I think he's reading our lips." Ichigo said. Rukia twitched so violently that she damned near fell out of the tree when she looked over at the hulking blond man and got a smug looking smile from him.

Ichigo's hand shot out to grab her and steady her as the smaller girl found herself feeling suddenly angry at the man for spying on them. Their conversation was meant to be private!

As in no giants- besides Chad if he'd been present- allowed!

"You jerk! Is there no such thing as privacy anymore! _Go away_!" Rukia screeched as she shook a small fist. Ichigo made a weird little choking sound and All Might's smug expression suddenly melted into a _oh shit_ look that was utterly comical.

Apparently he didn't think things through as far as getting caught went because one second he was standing there and the next he was making an awful fast beeline for... _somewhere_ he could hide?

 _Really?_ Ichigo thought in bemusement.

Which was quickly followed by Rukia breaking the barrier and jumping down from the tree and running after him at an impressive speed for a 'human' girl. She managed to not only catch up to him, but take him down with a flying kick to the back, eliciting a started/indignant squawk from him before he hit the ground face first.

Ichigo watched the whole spectacle with a grin that slowly morphed into hysterical laughter as Rukia doodled a squiggly mustache on the poor man's face. Once she was done scribbling on his face, she turned and walked back to the tree and swinging herself back up into the branches and growled out, "That'll teach him to spy on us."

Ichigo simply patted her on the shoulder and gasped out, "Y-Yeah. You showed him." And then resumed laughing.


End file.
